The Kingdom of the Sixth Child
by MaeMae xD
Summary: Amu lived her life just like the manga, always trying to forget her past. Turns out, you can't run forever. Her real name is Amulet, she's actually fourteen, and she has to kill all of her siblings if she wants to live. Full Summary Inside. Rated: M
1. Prologue

This is sort of like Princess Resercretion. How the siblings all have to kill each other for the thrown and the last one standing wins.

**

* * *

**

**Full Summary:**

Amu is hiding her identify from her past life. Her real name is Amulet Hinamori, the sixth child of the Kaiju Realm. She is supposed to kill all nine of her siblings if she intends to live. If she doesn't, they'll kill her. The last one standing gets the thrown. Only problem is, Amu doesn't want to kill her siblings. Her solution: at the age of eleven she ranway with her youngest sister, Ami. In order to remain hidden and unknown she made herself appear two years younger and enrolled in to primary school, although she should be in eighth grade going on to nineth. She changed her name, her age, her style, and her attitude, all in hopes that she could never have to return to that terrible place. Of course, she wouldn't get her wish. Her father, King Emma, king of the Kaiju Realm takes her Humpty Lock on first sight and demands her and the rest of his children to go after the Dumpty Key, which Amu's love of her life, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, owns - and when they find him, he'll be slaughtered i fhe resists (which, of course, he will 'cause he's just Ikuto).

(I know it sounds kind of if-y, but if you could, please give it a chance. I promise it's actually interesting.)

* * *

A loud buzzing of an alarm clock caused a sleeping, pink haired girl to yawn awake, slapping the annoying yellow devise.

Amu Hinamori stood up, stretched out her body slowly, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked behind her on the desk, finding her shugo chara's basket empty with the exception of Dia's egg, which she never comes out of.

"Huh? Ran? Miki? Su?" Amu asked sleepily.

She looked through the basket not find any trace of her pink, blue, or green eggs.

"Where could they be?" she mumbled.

Amu started looking around her room, trying to find out where her colorful eggs had gone. Under the bed? Nope. Pillow? Nope. Behind the computer? Nope. In the bathroom? Nope. In the kitchen? Nope. With Ami? Maybe… Nope. Living room? Nope.

Immediately Amu started to panic and went on a throwing frenzy. Looking every spot in her room, not an inch of it went untouched.

"Urgh!" Amu yelled after about thirty straight minutes of looking for her eggs. Pulling her hair in frustration, she looked around her now completely wrecked room, not finding any trace of her shugo charas. "Where _are_ they?!"

"Huh? Where are who, Amu-chan?" a yawning Dia asked, flying out of her egg.

"Ran, Miki, and Su. I can't find them anywhere."

"Them? They don't exist anymore, Amu-chan. Remember?" Dia stated matter-of-factly.

"What?!"

"Yeah. They disappeared. They don't exist anymore. Remember when you first got them? Shugo Charas can appear out of nowhere one day and the next they're gone."

"W-What do you mean? Don't… exist?"

"Aw, cheer up Amu-chan! Remember I'm your navigator!" Dia said cheerily, flying up high.

"N-Navigator? What are you talking about, Dia?" Amu asks wearily.

"Navigator to the future, of course!" Dia said, grabbing on to the Humpty Lock, and handing it to Amu. "Here, hold this! Now, let's go!"

"**Character Transformation: Amulet Diamond!**"

A now golden Amu dressed up in her diamond chara nari costume looked around the room, skeptical.

"H-Huh?! What are you doing?!"

"**Starlight Navigation!**"

"Come, come, Amu-chan, let's go to the future and get Ran, Miki, and Su!" Dia shouted.

Behind her was a whole world of stars and bright lights. Should Amu really do this? A few trails of star dust formed a make-shift road.

"Don't you want to see Ran, Miki, and Su again, Amu-chan?" Dia asked.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

Amu hesitantly stepped into the star filled world only to be swept away.

* * *

**Sorry, I didn't really go into detail on the whole "Starlight Navigation" thing. I'm too lazy. If you want to know what I was typing, go to ****onemanga,com**** and look for Shugo Chara chapter 45. You'll understand this more. Only difference in the manga and my story is that I'll be cutting away the scenes where Amu goes sees Ikuto and all of that other jazz. She ends up in another realm all together, okay?**


	2. Explanations

Amu is hiding her identify from her past life. Her real name is Amulet Hinamori, the sixth child of the Kaiju Realm. She is supposed to kill all nine of her siblings if she intends to live. If she doesn't, they'll kill her. The last one standing gets the thrown. Only problem is, Amu doesn't want to kill her siblings. Her solution: at the age of eleven she ranway with her youngest sister, Ami. In order to remain hidden and unknown she made herself appear two years younger and enrolled in to primary school, although she should be in eighth grade going on to nineth. She changed her name, her age, her style, and her attitude, all in hopes that she could never have to return to that terrible place. Of course, she wouldn't get her wish. Her father, King Emma, king of the Kaiju Realm takes her Humpty Lock on first sight and demands her and the rest of his children to go after the Dumpty Key, which Amu's love of her life, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, owns - and when they find him, he'll be slaughtered i fhe resists (which, of course, he will 'cause he's just Ikuto).

(I know it sounds kind of if-y, but if you could, please give it a chance. I promise it's actually interesting.)

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Don't you want to see Ran, Miki, and Su again, Amu-chan?" Dia asked._

_"Yeah. Let's go!"_

_Amu hesitantly stepped into the star filled world only to be swept away._

* * *

A bright light echoed through out the room, glittering and blinding all of the hard working maids in to process. A loud _thud_ bounced through out the endless hallways followed by the sound of something shattering. The worried maids opened their damaged eyes to see the last thing they'd expect. It was Princess Amulet, the long lost princess. It was said that someone had kidnapped her and the youngest princess. Whispers started spreading through out the room.

'_Isn't that the Princess?'_

'_Yeah, it is!'_

'_Wow, she looks so much older now!'_

'_Stop blabbering! Go get King Emma!'_

Amu started rubbing her head. She looked up, her hazel eyes sparkling with embarrassment. Here she sat, rubbing her aching head and tail bone in nothing but her purple sleeping tank top and some black shorts that stop three inches above her knees. She started to tilt her head slightly, as if recalling something. This place looked familiar, a little to familiar. She sat there wide eyed, looking at all of the maids, half of them were staring at her and whispering while the other half were running back and forth yelling, "Where is King Emma?!"

_King Emma. _Amu started to shake uncontrollably. _Why did we end up here? Why? Why?! What after all of this time?! _Amu was trembling with fear, unable to stop herself. Her breathing increased at a rapid pace. _Oh, God. Am I having a panic attack?_ She wondered. The whispering stopped after about five minuets and the maids began to split apart, showing a man in a long black cape, tight black pants and a white dress shirt. His pale blond hair gently bounced as he walked. His face was pale, almost unnaturally pale and his eyes were scarlet red.

Stopping in front of Amu, he bent down to a crouched and started to rub his hand through Amu's hair, causing the girl to shake harder. "Oh, _Amulet." _He said in a gent, breathless voice.

"Maids, leave the room and let my lost daughter and I be alone, please." He commanded softly, gazing lovingly at Amu. The maids started to quietly clear out the hallways, walking down some other entryways. The blond man's face twisted into a disgusted, angry face as soon as the maids had left his sight.

In one swift motion, he grabbed Amu by her throat and held her a couple feet about the pretty carpeted floor. He began scream at her, slamming her against the wall. Sneering some insulting comments here and there: something about her running off, demanding to know where the other Hinamori is, or something like that. Amu couldn't understand him. She was franticly grabbing at his arm, trying to hold herself up so that she doesn't choke. Her ears started to ring. She was losing way to much air, but she maid no move to stop him. She just lay limp in his hands, just taking it. He started to yell some more threats.

During all of this, Dia, Amu's only present Shugo Chara, was freaking out yelling Amu's name, yelling out questions: what's going on, and why aren't you fighting back, Amu-chan? Where are we? Why aren't you stopping him?

Finally Amu mentally snapped. Her eyes turn from sparkling hazel into a dull, foggy yellow. Her face dropped any emotion and it just looked blank. Her pink lips formed a hard, straight line as she stared ahead, past the insane blond man that was choking and slamming her into the wall repeatedly.

Dia's screaming was cut short when King Emma finally dropped Amu and grabbed Dia out of mid air – Dia, shocked that he can actually see her, began to scream – while Amu was on her knees looking up boredly at her Shugo Chara.

"This is your chara, Amulet?" the man asked bitterly. "It's a little to bright for you, isn't it?"

Amu only looked up, her impassive mask tightly in place. The man's grasp on Dia increased a little bit. The small yellow girl was shocked, scared, and confused. _How can he see me?_

"Amu-chan, what's going on?!" Dia asks looks directly at her master, who was just staring at her like she couldn't care less. "Why aren't you retaliating?! Fight back, Amu-ch – Aack!" King Emma squeezed tighter on the already suffocating chara.

"_Amu-chan?_" King Emma raised a perfectly arched blond brow. "Tell me, Amulet, why is your chara calling you Amu?" He looked pointedly at the young pink haired girl sitting on her knees.

The young girl did nothing but stare.

"Che, pathetic." The blond king looked back to the small brunette in his hands, eyeing her suspiciously. "Why don't you tell me then, girlie?"

Dia glared at the man, something way out of her character. "Becau–"

"It's just a nickname, nothing more, _father_." Amu answered robotically, cutting off her confused chara.

"F-Father?" Dia whispered, surprised.

"Hehe, I see she hasn't told you a thing about me, has she?" King Emma faked mock-hurt as he looked back down to his emotionless daughter.

The male got bored, seeing he wasn't affecting her at all and threw the small girl at the ground. Amu immediately caught her and stuffed her into the crook of her neck, hiding her.

King Emma took long strides down the hall away from the girl, who was still on the floor, as if mocking her, he said, "Amulet, you should know the consequences. I hope you –" He stopped short, tilting his head slightly sideways, as if he was tiring to hear something a little better. The ring of radiance was echoing through out the room – the sound of a power necklace reacting to its owner.

In on swift motion he turned back around and stalked up to Amu, once again grabbing her by her neck and forcing her two feet off of the ground. Amu instantly wrapped her small, pale hands around his wrist, trying to support her weight and prevent herself from choking.

"You little bitch." He sneered, crinkling his nose. "You have a power necklace, don't you?" He checked her out, looking for a special glow. He could still hear its radiance ringing.

Around her neck, attached to a small golden chain hung a small golden lock with coral in the shape of a flower covering the top of it. He sneered again, shoving her forcefully against the wall.

"You were trying to hide it, weren't you?" He barked.

She said nothing.

"Answer me!" He slammed her again, causing her cough and hold on to her neck, trying to get out of his iron grasp.

"Fuck off." Amu said weakly, slowly loosing her air supply.

In one fluid motion, the fair haired blond plucked the lock off of her neck, breaking the chain and flung Amu to the floor to the right of him, causing her to roll a few times before she came to a stop.

Dia for once was quiet, not asking questions. Not wanting to know what really _was_ going on. She was scared stiff. How could someone mercilessly beat a twelve-year-old girl? How could someone doing while _smirking_? How could someone take away her master's most cherished possession? Dia closed her eyes and snuggled up closer to Amu's neck, trying to make everything go away. She knew what would happened if Amu lost the lock. She would be unable to chara nari. This meant no Amulet Diamond. No Amulet Diamond, no Starlight Navigation. No Starlight Navigation, no going _home_.

Amu stood up, rubbing her hurt neck. She glared at her father. She could take the beatings. She can take the yelling. She can take watching her now _one and only _chara get strangled by this merciless demon. Something she can't take is her only connection to her happy life – her fairytale life, her life in which she could say that this place was all a dream – being taken away from her.

Her father smirked; satisfied that he got another power necklace. He turned his back on the girl and started walking to his champers. "Well, Amulet, seems like you weren't all that useless. You seemed to bring back one of the items that was assigned to you. Now all we need is the matching _key_. I'll send one of the maids to lead you to the dungeon; I don't want you running off now, do I?"

_K-Key? Ikuto! _Amu slowly hung her head in defeat. This is it. It's over. The line is here. She grabbed Dia in her hand, hugging her to her neck. Dia slowly opened her eyes, happy that she was getting positive attention.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Amu yelled, charging at her father, chunking Dia away from her in the process. She knew what she was doing what completely, and utterly foolish. She was charging at the man from hell – and she knew that she was going to get hurt, but she didn't want her only chara to get hurt with her as well.

Instantly, he spun around, holing out an open palm towards his daughter.

"Zenaku no Jigoku!"

A dark shock wave came out of his open palm, causing Amu to get pushed back.

_No. He can't have the Humpty Lock. How will I get back? No… No… __NO__!_ _Not this time! _Amu tried to take another step, only to fail miserably.

A blinding white light exploded between Amu and King Emma, causing both people to get flung back. Amu landed head-first against a solid rock wall, causing a mini crater to form where she hit, while King Emma got knocked off of his feet.

_No! I-Ikuto! He… He can't get mixed up in this!_ Then everything went black.

* * *

A small groan escaped through small, pink parted lips as the rosette subconsciously rubbed her aching head, trying to dull the pain. She gasped quietly when she felt the dark, oozing substance dripping from her head. Great, she was bleeding.

"Ow." She groaned quietly.

Slowly, she opened her dull hazel eyes. Her vision blurred slightly, although she was able to push through it. Her eyes quickly darted all around the room, taking in every detail. Her heart dropped. She knew exactly were she was. Sitting about six feet in front of her was what appeared to be originally black metal bars, but now they have a slight brownish-orange color to them. The bars where glowing with a faint purple glow, the walls were pure stone, appearing to have the same purple glow around them as well. There was a small wooden board hanging from the stained stone wall by corroded chains. The wooden board was about two feet wide and three feet long – apparently it was a very small prison bed. On the far left wall there was a nasty stained sink and toilet, looking as if it hadn't been clean for hundreds of years. _It probably hasn't_, Amu thought. She sighed and straightened out her back, which had been lying against the middle of the back stoned wall. Whoever put her in her didn't even bother to put her on the 'bed.' She knew where she was – the Kaiju Kingdom's dungeon.

The sudden movement of Amu's body awoke the half sleeping Dia. Quickly flying in front of her master, knowing that she was finally awake. "Amu! Amu! Are you okay?!" she asked in a half whisper-shout, hovering directly in front of Amu's face. "What _was_ that back there? I don't understand."

Amu closed her eyes, not wanting to tell the long story – but, hey, she figured she'd have to do it sooner or later. "First, stop calling me Amu. Here, my name is Amu_let_." Her tone flared in disgust. Receiving a questioning look from her golden chara, she sighed and continued.

"This is a long story, okay? And you can not – repeat: not – tell anyone. Got it?" Amu stressed, using hand signs to emphasize _not_.

"Okay…'" Dia said, not completely sure to what she'd agree to.

"My name is really Amulet Hinamori. I'm really fourteen years old. This is my original my home – the Kaiju Realm. I ran away with my youngest sister, you know her, Ami Hinamori." – Dia's eyes widened a fraction of an inch – "I have nine brothers and sisters, including myself – three brothers and five sisters. I'm the sixth child." She paused for a brief second, wondering is Dia was still listening, because her eyes just remand frozen with shock.

"H-How? What are you talking about? I-I – Y-You were – W-what…" the little chara trailed off, not understanding to take the news. Slowly, she inhaled and took a deep breath. "What about your life back in Seiyo Academy? And-And, _how _are _you_ fourteen?! I thought you were _twelve_!"

"Yes, I'm fourteen. I was born in '95 not '98. I lied. I didn't want to be found out by the people of the Kaiju Realm. So I thought if I changed my name, my age, and my style, then – maybe – even if they happened to be passing by, I'd be safe. I guess I was wrong. Anyways, Seiyo Academy was fun. It was actually my first time to live in a world without fear or war."

Dia just shook her head. "I'm – I'm sorry, Amu.. let. It's my entire fault; I shouldn't have used Starlight Navigation." The tiny golden girl hung her head in shame.

Amu let a small, soft smile cross her face. She reached out to her chara and hugged her close to her chest. "It's okay."

"Thank you, Amu… let-chan." Dia smiled and snuggled closer to Amu. Then a thought passed through her mind. "_Wait. _You are really fourteen? Then why are you so _flat-chested_?"

Amu glared. "Jeeze, _thanks_. You just had to ask that, didn't you, Dia?"

Dia just nodded then stared at her, waiting for a reply. Amu sighed and took off her sleeping tank top (remember she had just waken up, then Dia used Starlight Navigation?), reviling an almost topless Amu. Underneath her tank top were white medical bandages, closely covering up her breast that she had.

Dia just looked shocked. "So, wait – you covered up your chest so that it didn't look like you had _boobs_?"

Amu rolled her eyes and flicked Dia on the nose. "Nice way of putting it." She said sarcastically, pulling back on her tank top. "And, to answer your question: _yes_, I did put on bandages to cover up _my chest_. I was playing an elementary student, not a high school. And incase you forgot, _elementary kids don't have boobs!_"

Dia's mouth hung open to form the O shape, a way that reminded Amu of Ran. _Ran… _Amu's eyes saddened. "Ran, Miki, Su…" she mumbled quietly, pulling her knees up to her chest. Dia's face fell as well. She flew over to Amu's hair and buried herself in it; her face was facing the wall that Amu was leaning against. The weird thing was – and she couldn't believe herself for not noticing it sooner – was that the walls and the cell bars glowed _purple_. They actually _glowed_.

"Uh, Amulet?" Dia asked slowly, lifting up her head in the process. Amu _hmmed _in response. "Why are the bars and the walls _glowing purple_?"

Amu lifted her head with a sheepish expression. "Oh, yeah." She said, laughing like an idiot. "Well, you see, I didn't get to finish telling my story – _you_" – she gave a half heartily glared at Dia – "got me off track. You see, the thing about the Kaiju Realm is that… well, its magic. So it prevents magic users to try and break out. We – the Kaiju Realm – are a small part of the Monster Realm. The Monster Realm actually being the nation, I guess you could say. The Kaiju Realm is like a little country or something like that.

"The Monster Realm's ruler is named Aron Ririnu, so basically he rules all of us. Then there are smaller kingdoms, like the Monster Realm, or I guess you could say sections. We are the Kaiju Realm, as I've said. We are the Shugo Chara section, I guess. My _father" – _she that name with such disgust that it shocked Dia, once again, though she really couldn't blame her, _she _didn't like him too much either – "is King Emma, remember?" Dia nodded slightly, shivering at the memory. "Well, he's the ruler of this realm. He's nicknamed the King of Hell because he's has no compassion, whatsoever. His wife, my 'mother,' is Amuletna, the water spirit of the Monster Realm. We – my siblings and I – are supposed to compete for the thrown after they're gone. And the way they do it is the same in all of the Realms: If you're a prince or princess, or a descendent of a King of any Realm, you have to kill all of your siblings in order to take the thrown. If there is one alive, then no one gets the thrown until there is only one left standing. That's why most kingdoms have a lot of descendents, so that there is more of a variety. The worst part is, its like politics here. People cheer, bet, and debate about who'll die and such – its usually the younger children that die, though."

Amu sucked in a breath, her mouth sore from all of the talking she'd been doing. She raised an eyebrow towards Dia, who's expression kept changing, depending on what she was talking about. Dia is actually a very good listener – she always waits until there is a break before she asked questions and her expression always changed, so you knew that she was listening. Amu smiled. This was the most time she'd ever spent with Dia; usually she only came out of her egg to say hello or something.

"Why did your, uh, dad take the Humpty Lock anyways? And what was he talking about when he said; 'now all you need to get is the matching key?'" Dia asked, tilting her head in an innocent manner.

"Each of my siblings were assigned one or two things, or _power necklaces_, as Emma had called them. I was assigned the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key."

Dia's mouth went into the shape of an O. She then titled her head the opposite way, asking another question.

"So, are you a princess or whatever?" Dia asked, curious. Amu nodded in response. Dia's face turned horror struck. "I'm so, so sorry! That must suck. I wouldn't blame you for hating this place either. Or for running away. I would never want to kill any of_ my _siblings."

Amu gave her a grateful smile. Of course Dia would understand, after all, she was Amu's radiance chara.

"Actually, when I was younger, I loved it here. I used to play with all of my siblings. It was fun. It wasn't until I was eight that I found out about the 'family role.' I accidentally over herd my father and King Aron discussing their descendents and who they thought would win. They acted as if it was a game that they were betting on. Disgusting. Then they talked about Aron's oldest daughter, Lillian, turning cold after she herd about the family role, she started to distant herself from her siblings, just like I had. In fact, there's a rumor that she ran away to live with the mundents."

Dia shot her a confused look. "M… undents?" She asked slowly.

Amu look at her as if she were dumb. Then it hit her. She hadn't grown up here, she doesn't _know _the slang. "Oh… sorry! I forgot, you don't know the slang around here. Mundents are what they call people here – you know, normal people."

"Okay. I get it now." Dia smiled a radiant smile, somehow lighting up the dark cell, making Amu fell better. You've got to love the diamond-like chara at times like this. "But that's kind of discrimination, isn't it?"

Amu laughed and nodded. "Yes, yes it is sort of like that."

"Actually, the one thing that shocked me when I went to Seiyo Academy was that _other _people, _normal _people had charas. I mean, not to sound all high in mighty, but in the Monster Realm, the Kaiju Realm's Royals were the only people who had one or more charas. Although, there is the occasional rumor that another realm's Royal got one chara – but that's it, just one. The possibility you can have more than one chara is only true if you are a Kaiju Realm's Royal."

Dia smiled. Then she reviewed what Amu had told her in her head. "At least you saved Ami from this tortuous place – before she got too attached to your siblings." Dia said randomly. Amu smiled and thanked the little chara.

A scoffed startled both of them, cause them both to jump up. "Wow, Amulet, kind of pathetic, don't you think? Talking to yourself?" Amu could practically feel the hate radiating off of the person.

Amu slowly raised her hazel eyes, already knowing who the person was. There stood about two feet in front of the bars was a tall, lean girl with snow white hair and unusual pricing red eyes. Different from King Emma's scarlet ones, these eyes were blood red. The contrast between the eyes and her hair made it look like she was shimmering; it was as if the lights were bouncing off all around her. The girl was wearing a thigh high, expensive looking white dress with a black sailor like collar around her neck. Also, she was wearing some kind of silver necklace – and Amu recognized it instantly, the Hinamori family crest. She had punk black and white knee high socks and her shoes were black and three inches above the ankles. All in all, she look pretty, dangerous, and cocky all at the same time. A slim, confident smile etched across her face while she put her arms on her slender hips.

"Well, well, what do you have to say for yourself, Amulet?" her angelic voice did not match the look she was sending threw the bars at Amu. "Aren't you going to greet me? After all, I spent the whole three years looking for you."

Amu's face dropped automatically into her impassive mask as her eyes dulled out.

"Hello, Amaya-onee-san."

* * *

This is all I will do until I give a few reviews and such. I want to know that people want to read this story. Thanks.


End file.
